What's Cooking?
by darensgirll
Summary: Adrian/Ricky AU Alicia, quick one-shot.


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own ABC Family, The Secret Life of the American Teenager or Adrian/Ricky, Brenda Hampton does. I own Alicia, she's totally mine. Okay, so for this fic, we were discussing how hot and sexy Radrian brownie baking would be, and even though this isn't totally like that, I wanted to adorable-it up by putting Alicia in it, and I kinda think it's horribly written, but you be the judge. I wrote this on my cell phone in an email and sent it to myself ha. Enjoy!

"There's no chips mommy!" Alicia anxiously eyed the rising brownie mix, peeping her chocolate brown eyes into the oven.

"You gotta wait, baby." Adrian lifted her daughter up from the oven, preventing her from getting burned in any fashion. "The chips go last. Go play over there, mommy will call you when it's time."

Adrian peeked into the oven just as her daughter had done, making sure the mix was rising. She gently slipped her freshly manicured nails into the terry- clothed oven mitt. In the middle of doing so, she quickly jumped.

"Hey there beautiful." Ricky, Adrian's husband of four years, peered through the opening in the kitchen.

"You're home early." Adrian said with a half-smile.

"And you... have flour on your nose." Ricky lifted his elbow and gently wiped the patches of flour off of Adrian's nose.

Adrian giggled at Ricky's action, and flipped her silky curls out of her face. Ricky admired her while she did so, and grabbed her by the waist. Soon, they interlocked lips, leaving them lost in each other.

"I missed that all day." Adrian sighed at Ricky's words, grabbing him in yet another passionate kiss.

Ricky quickly into the kiss, squeezing his wife's full ass softly, pulling in closer. "Missed that, too."

Adrian giggled harder, dropping the wooden cooking spoon she had a grip on. "Ricky!"

Soon, the two of them were in a trance of kisses, they're lips appearing to be the only two objects in the room at the moment.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Alicia ran into the kitchen, her teddy bear dragging close behind. "The brownies!"

Adrian and Ricky toned out their daughters' words, which appeared to be quite faint to them.

"Ewie! Mommy, Daddy, that's icky!" Alicia pointed to the brownies, which appeared crisp brown in the oven. "The brownies, mommy! The brownies!"

The only thing at that moment that could stop their heated make-out session was the ringing of the fire alarm, the sound growing immensly.

"Shit! Shit!" Ricky quickly pulled his lips off of Adrian's and waved his hands around the oven.

"Are they icky now?" Alicia stuck out her tongue, grossed out at the thought of her brownies being black and burnt.

"Baby, you can't eat these." Ricky lifted up his daughter, showing her the tray of black to the bone brownies sitting on the top of the stove.

"But," Adrian interrupted Alicia's whining, "We can make new ones. Whatdya' say? You can help mommy and daddy make new ones."

Alicia, still in Ricky's arms, grinned at the thought. "Just me, you and daddy?"

"Just us, baby." Adrian grabbed Alicia from Ricky's arms, handing her the box with the mix.

"Now, you tell mommy and daddy what we need, and we'll get it. Just look at the picture." Ricky pointed out the detailed pictures of ingredients on the box for Alicia, who held the box proudly in her small hands.

Adrian and Ricky then smiled at each other, feeling satisfied.

"One butter! One butter, mommy!" Alicia began to read the ingredients, directing her parents.

After the list was read and Ricky and Adrian had all of the ingredients layed out on the table, Ricky propped Alicia in his arms.

"Okay, now it's time to make the mix. You remember how you and mommy made them, Alicia?" Ricky bounced her up on the counter, allowing her to sit close to everything she needed.

"You wanna put the chips in? Mommy knows how you like those." Adrian handed the half-full bag of Nestle chocolate chips to her daughter, who held open her hands.

"Let daddy put the chips in." Alicia handed the bag back to Adrian. "I just want to lick the spoon!" Alicia grabbed the spoon from Ricky's hand with a giggle.

Watching their daughter happily licking the spoon, Ricky brought his hand to the small of Adrian's back, leaving a smile on her face. "You know what I think?"

"What's that, hon?" Adrian said, not having any idea what Ricky was about to say.

"Let's make this a tradition. Me, you and Alicia, brownies. I like this."

Adrian rubbed Alicia's head. "I like that idea, I like it a lot."

"Me three!" Alicia said with a giggle, still with the spoon in hand, admiring her parents' love and the uncooked brownie mix, that was about to be made into something more than brownies, aside her.


End file.
